Black or White
Black or White ist ein Song aus der elften Folge der dritten Staffel, Was würde Michael Jackson tun?, und wird von Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel und Santana mit den New Directions gesungen. Sie laden die Dalton Academy Warblers zu der Performance ein, um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie Michael Jackson bei den Regionals performen können, was aber nicht heißt, dass sie ihn deswegen verstehen. Um ihnen zu zeigen, dass sie das wiederum tun, performen die New Directions den Song, wodurch sich die Warblers, ausgenommen Sebastian, entscheiden, mit ihnen zu performen. Dieser meint hinterher, dass eine Menge mehr nötig ist, um die Warblers bei den Regionals zu schlagen, worauf Kurt und Santana das Band hervorbringen, auf dem Sebastian zugegeben hat, dass Steinsalz in dem Slushie, der Blaine am Auge verletzt hat, enthalten war. Daraufhin gehen die New Directions, während Artie ihm sagt, dass er "seinen Arsch aus seiner Aula schieben" soll und die Schule aus ist. Das Original stammt von Michael Jackson '''aus dessen achtem Album "Dangerous" aus dem Jahr 1991. Charts Lyrics '''Artie: Ow! Ow! I took my baby on a Saturday bang Boy is that girl with you Yes we're one and the same Rachel: Now I believe in miracles And a miracle has happened tonight Hee! Ah! Artie, Rachel und Santana mit New Directions: But, if You're thinking about my baby It don't matter if you're Black or white Artie: Hoo! Kurt: They print my message in the Saturday sun I had to tell them I ain't second to none Mercedes: And I told about equality And it's true either Mercedes mit Santana: You're wrong or you're right Artie: Whoo! Ah! Artie, Rachel und Santana mit New Directions: But, if You're thinking about my baby It don't matter if you're Black or white Artie: Hee! Don't bet! Rachel: Heehee! Santana mit New Directions: I am tired of this devil I am tired of this stuff I am tired of this business So, when the going gets rough I ain't scared of your brother I ain't scared of no sheets I ain't scared of nobody Girl, when the goin' gets mean Artie: Protection for gangs, clubs, and nations Causing grief in human relations It's a turf war on a global scale I'd rather hear both sides Of the tale, see, it's not about races Just places, faces where your blood Comes from is where your space is I've seen the bright get duller I'm not going to spend My life being a color Kurt: Don't tell me you agree with me When I saw you kicking Kurt mit Mercedes: Dirt in my eye Artie, Rachel und Santana mit New Directions: But, if You're thinking about my baby It don't matter if you're Black or white I said if You're thinking of being my baby It don't matter if you're Black or white I said, If you're thinking of being my brother It don't matter if you're Black or white Santana: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Rachel: Whoo! Black or white! Artie mit New Directions (New Directions): (Ooh oh, ooh...) It's black, it's white It's tough for you to get by (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Rachel: Yeah!) It's black, it's white, (Artie: 'Whoo!) It's tough for you to get by(Ooh oh, ooh...) ('Santana: Yeah yeah yeah!) It's black, it's white (Santana: Woo!) It's tough for you to get by (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Rachel: Black or white!) It's black, it's white, (Artie: 'Whoo!) It's tough (Hooh, hooh...) for you to get by ('Santana: Woo!) It's black, it's white, (Artie: 'Whoo!) ('Santana: C'mon!) It's tough for you to get by (Yeah, yeah, yeah) It's black, it's white, (Artie: 'Whoo!) ('Santana: Aah) It's tough (Hooh, hooh...) for you to get by It's black, it's white It's tough for you to get by (Yeah, yeah, yeah) It's black, it's white Artie: Whoo!... Trivia *Damian McGinty sang in der Studioversion mit, sein Charakter Rory in der Episode aber nicht. *Obwohl Tina zuvor in der Folge bei Bad mitperformt hat, fehlt sie in dieser Performance. *Das ist einer der Songs, wo die Performance dem Originalvideo nachempfunden ist. Einige andere sind Vogue, Scream, It's Not Right But It's Okay, This Is The New Year, Nasty/Rhythm Nation, Take On Me und A Thousand Miles. *Als Kurt sich das Auge zuhält, bezieht er sich damit auf Blaine, der im Verlauf der Folge durch einen Slushie dort verletzt wurde. *Tyra Banks trat im Originalvideo auf. *Adam Lambert coverte den Song bei "American Idol". Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez